The Shifty One
by Nameynamethatsaname
Summary: The dragonets of destiny come across an odd dragonet who can shapeshift. One problem, Glory kinda hates him. Join them on their magical journey through the internet! Wait, what. That's not what happens. Join them on their journey to stop Scarlet from overthrowing Ruby. (Note, bad puns are BAAAAAAAD. Just saying :D)
1. IntoPrologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Wings of Fire._

* * *

UGH! Where did i go wrong! I knew trusting 5 dragons which includes someone who put a bounty on my head was a bad idea. Wait, let me tell you how i got surrounded by the entire SkyWing army, but before I tell you I think I should tell you about me. I don't really have a name since I just make a new name whenever I shift into a different kind of dragon. Yes, I can shapeshift into all every dragon kind. It's what got me into this mess in the first place. You see, some queens *cough* *cough* Glory *cough* *cough*don't like me. Yeah, she sorta hates me. But, now I'm going to tell how I got here surrounded by the entire SkyWing army.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter,it's just an intro/prologue! Also, if you could give me some OCs it would be AWESOME! Also please give me some good reviews and what should happen. I could work in many things!


	2. Interrogation

_Hmmm, that's odd, I hear a group of dragons. I don't usually get visitors around here. OH NOES! What if it's Queen Glory! Calm down, it'll be all right, but I better arm myself._ I thought turning into a IceWing getting ready to exhale a freezing breath. _Hmmm, death by breath, how poetic. _I also thought.

"I'm tell you! I really saw a the dragon I put a bounty on!" Said a mysterious dragon.

"Glory, stop pulling our tails. You know that's not possible!" Said another mysterious dragon.

"I saw it with my very own eyes Starflight!" Said Glory

"Whatever..." said Starflight

_It is Glory! Also some dragon named Starflight. That's it, I guess I should prepare the trap and turn back into a RainWing to interrogate them._

5 minutes later... "It's done! The trap is set! Now all I have to do is wait " I whispered quietly.

"WOAH HEY!" They both yelled at the same timewhen they set the trap.

"Alright, what are you doing here" I asked as I observered the 5 dragons in the net.

"LET US GO!" yelled the SeaWing.

"Wow, I knew you were special Glory, but not THAT special! Until now I never knew you were a Dragonet of Destiny!"

"Who is this dragon Glory?" asked the MudWing.

"The one I put a bounty on." she answered sternly.

"Alright! Tell me what your doing here or you'll be a frozen carcass." I said.

"How can you do that! you're a RainWing! Only IceWings can exhale a frozen breath!" said the NightWing who I presumed was this "Starflight".

"Do you wanna see me do it?" I asked.

"DON'T SAY YES STARFLIGHT HE CAN!" yelled Glory.

"Watch." I said as I turned into an IceWing.

"JFBJAKFBAJIAJKFSEFGBESIOGISLISUHFLS!" said Starflight very loudly.

"Now, answer or my breath will be your last." I said _COLDLY_.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINGS OF FIRE**

* * *

Remember to please review and leave OC ideas!


	3. Let's go

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wof**

* * *

"Was that meant to be a pun?" said the SeaWing. " CUZ IT WUZ TERRIBLE!" She added.

"Why thank you." I replied. "Now, answer, or you're a goner."

"Fine, _I_ was looking for you, the others I brought along because it's my kingdom they were in." Glory said.

"Thank you, now what are your names?" I answered.

"Tsunami's the SeaWing, Clay's the MudWing, and Sunny's the SandWing." said Starflight.

"Thanks, now why should I let you go? I have _very_ important things to do." I said.

"What things do you have to do?" asked Starflight.

"Oh you know, your casual stuff like stopping Ruby from overthrowing Scarlet." I said.

"Yeah right!" said Tsunami.

"Whatever, I'm to tired to go anywhere so have a good night in there! Also, do try setting it on fire or melting it, you'll instantly die, and destroy the RainWing home." I said and fell asleep.

While asleep I heard them say things like, "ARRGH i can't cut it!" and, "DON'T SET IT ON FIRE!".

"WOULD YOU STOP TALKI- hey what's that in they sky?" I said.

"I believe that's it's a meteor." said Starflight.

"ARRGGH! Just great! The _one_ place I need to go is about to get blown up by a rock from space. Just great". I said angrily.

"Where do you need to go?" Clay asked.

"I need to go to the Ice Kingdom, but I'm not going to tell you why, and yes, this does have something to do with Scarlet overthrowing Ruby.

"Well, why were you chosen to do this task and not us?" Tsunami asked.

"I wasn't chosen, I took it upon myself to do it because I'm sorta like 7 dragons in one." I replied.

"If we help will you let us go?" asked Sunny.

"Hmmmmm... why not, what's the worst that can happen?" I said.

So I cut the vines, (which was easy as an IceWing) and we flew off to the Ice Kingdom. As we flew there I took it upon myself to tell them why we were headed to the Ice Kingdom.

"Soooooo, since you're coming with me I guess I should tell you what's going on." I said. "You see, Scarlet was pretty mad when Ruby became queen, so she made an entire heist just to get the throne back. Don't ask how I know. I just do. Also, we're not going straight to the Ice Kingdom. We're going to meet up with my friend Glint, she's half NightWing, half IceWing so she'll be resistant to the cold. Since she's half NightWing, half IceWing, she wasn't allowed into either tribes home. So when I was wandering 'round the wilderness we found each other and became really good friends. Also, she's also got a special power, but you'll find out what it is when you meet her. For the readers, that'll be next chapter, for you guys it'll be the chapter after the next one." I said.

"I have 1 things to say." Starflight said. "WHY WOULD YOU BREAK THE 4TH WALL! WHYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Sorry." I said. "The whole thing was getting a bit bland anyway." I said and they all agreed.

And _that _was got me surrounded by the entire SkyWing army as you'll see far later into this FanFic.

* * *

Please review! And the next chapter will be out very soon since it's just a character introduction. Also, thank you FrostWings for the name Glint. Also ( don't worry this is the last also) please remember to leave character suggestions, and what should happen!


	4. Glint

This is a short chapter on my new character Glint. I would like to thank FrostWings for the name of Glint and what tribes she is from

* * *

Glint was tired of waiting because she's very impatient. She had been waiting a whole week for him to bring the dragonets of destiny who she had visioned would be helpful to stop Scarlet. She was the only NightWing that could actually read minds and tell the future. She had become great friends with him because she was very lonely ever since she was kicked out of the NightWing and IceWing tribes. After long last she finally heard him bursting the trees with 5 dragons behind him.

* * *

Please review, give OCs, and say what should happen. The next chapter might be out later today.


	5. Glint's Cave

**Disclaimer: I don't own** Wof

* * *

"Glint!Glint! Where are you?!" I yelled.

" I'm here!" someone shouted.

"Glint! There you are!" I said to the Ice/NightWing. As you know, these are the dragonets of destiny!" I said pointing at them.

"_Gneiss_ to meet you, welcome to my cave!" said Glint. "Sorry Starflight, I know, bad puns are bad."

"EHFILJSKDBFIHSKDLBFSLKJBFSKLJBFSDKJFBKSFBKSJDFBSKJBFLIULBSB!?" Starflight said.

"Sorry, Starflight's a bit not used to all the weirdness that we've encountered." said Clay.

"Doesn't matter! Come in and help us with our plan!" Glint said.

"Alright!" Sunny said cheerfully.

Her cave was wasn't dark, but I was a SeaWing at the moment. As Glint showed them around the cave I found the map of the Ice Kingdom.

_Hmmmmmm, so if we go there we'll be ambushed, but over there is too cold for the others. What to do? Coldness, or a potential ambush? Well, maybe if we go at night Glory and Starflight can camouflage the others, but I- hey, why can't I here the others?_ I thought.

I went up and found them asleep, at the claws of an IceWing.

* * *

Sorry for a short chapter, I'll do a BUNCH of backstories next time. Also, remember to leave OCs, and tell me what should happen.


	6. Backstories

I own the backstories, not the places. also, I'm thinking of making these things maybe around 10-15 chapters, so yeah.

* * *

_Why Glory hates the main protagonist._

3 years after the war ended Starflight got his vision and Clay stopped limping, and I made enemies with Queen Glory of the RainWings. It was a nice day, and the RainWings were having suntime, when Glory noticed me not sleeping like the others. She walked over to me, but I got up quickly, turned into a SeaWing and blasted my stripes to their brightest. Glory roared in agony, and swore she'd hunt me down and kill me.

* * *

_How Glint met the main protagonist._

It was a cold day near the IceKingdom, (go figure) when I noticed an IceWing not like the rest. She had a blackish tint to some of her scales, and looked like she was looking for something. I approached her as an IceWing and asked her "What's wrong?"

She replied, "Don't kill me!"

"What?! I wouldn't do that! I'm a warm guy!" I said turning into a SandWing.

"Wow... you've got an unique ability like me!" she said. "My name is Glint, what's yours?" she asked.

"I don't have a name but would you like to travel with me? It seems as if your in trouble." I asked.

"Wow, I don't know what to say. I've never been offered any kind of friendship before. The IceWings and NightWings don't like my as I'm a hybrid of both tribes, but sure! It'll be great fun!" she said.

And with that we became good friends from that day forward.

* * *

Please leave good reviews, and with that I'll try to write more often. :D


	7. The IceWing

I don't own WoF

* * *

"What'd you do to my friends?!" I yelled at the IceWing.

"Oh, nothing much, I just put them to sleep." he answered

"Why'd you do that?!" I asked

"Well, once Glacier knows I'm useful I'll be able to see my family and not be stuck near the treasury 24/7." he said sadly.

"Well, on that case, I'll think I might not kill you if you lead me and my friends to the treasury." I said.

"I could do that, but this odd one is wanted by Glacier. So, it'd be hard not to let her go." he said."But, seeing how I'm doomed anyways, I'll do it! Just as soon as they wake up that is." he answered.

When they woke up I explained everything to them.

"Hmmmm interesting story, but you need a name." Sunny said. "I got! How about Shift?" she said.

"Sure!" I replied.

"So when do we leave?" Glory asked.

"I guess tomorrow, I'm kinda sleepy." said Clay.

"But were just asleep!" I said.

"Wuuuuhhh?" he mumbled in his sleep.

"CLAY!" Starflight yelled.

"Stop yelling! I'm trying to sleep!" Tsunami yelled.

"Uggh!" Glint said.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING! Remember to leave POSITIVE reviews, and tell me what should happen! Also, I'm working on a series called WoF or Wings on Fire that's gonna have nothing to do with the main plot and be funny!


End file.
